The New Girl In Town
by VictoriaZ-Grace
Summary: I don't know where I am. I found a hole, crawled through and ended up here... wherever here is. And I don't know how I got from there to here at a crime scene with my picture at the top of the suspect list. I don't even know if I can find the hole I crawled through. All I know is I'm here, it happened, and I don't know how to get out of this mess. OC. May contain spoilers First Fic
1. Ch 1: The Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This is my first fan fiction, please don't judge me to hard. Feedback would be amazing, please phrase it nicely though. Warning: this most likely won't be entirely accurate. Without further ado,** ** _The New Girl In Town._**

Chapter 1

He dropped me on the cold floor and pain blossomed across my bruised body and the wind was knocked out of my lungs. His deep brown eyes that used to look so caring, only held cruel madness in them now as he knelt next to me. I tried to scoot across the floor away from him but he snatched my wrist and jabbed a needle in my arm.

"You were so naive to think I was your friend" he said. "But I guess I should thank you. Because of you, I could get rid of my enemies and tomorrow I'll be in another country, with a new identity, and not a hint of suspicion." He smiled maliciously and shoved a warm gun in my hand. "After all, its not like they need to search for a killer, she was still in the house when authorities arrived." My vision was blurring. I wished I had never found that portal-hole. I rose to my knees but collapsed as I slipped unconscious.

~~~~~~just a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Gibbs

I walked briskly into the bull pen to the sound of Ziva and Tony bickering, as usual.

"Dinozzo, Ziva stop arguing. We've got a dead petty officer to visit" I stated as I grabbed my spare gun off of my desk. My team jumped to work as I heard Tony ask, "No head slap this time?"

"Would you like one?" I called back as I walked out.

"No!" came the responding yelp.

~~~~At the crime scene~~~~~~~

I stepped out of my car just as the team pulled in, Ziva in the driver seat with Tony and McGee looking quite pale.

"Ziva, Tony, bag and tag. McGee, photos." I ordered. They responded and moved off to do their respective jobs. I walked over to were Ducky was already working.

"What have we got Ducky?" I inquired.

"Both Peter Danver and his wife Caroll Danver were killed with a bullet through the forehead. Both were clean shots, I'd say the killer knew what the were doing. Poor couple, they remind me of neighbors I had down the street were I grew up—"

"Boss you might want to see this!" Dinozzo called from the bedroom. I rushed over, confused at what Tony wanted me to see but as I got to the door and looked in, I knew this case had just gotten so much more complicated. There, lying unconscious on the laminate floor, was a barefooted, brown haired girl wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt like she should have been on her way to the movies, not at a crime scene. And she certainly should not have a gun in her hand.

~~~~~back at the Navy Yard, outside interrogation room 03~~~~~

POV Gibbs (still)

I walked into the observation room with the file of evidence. Ziva was already there, examining the girl through the one-way glass. I stood next to her and studied the mysterious girl. Now that I saw her in a well lit area, I could see that she had natural blonde highlights in her messy hair. Her clothes were wrinkled and there was a green-ish bruise on her cheek. A bit of skin was showing where her grey shirt had ridden up past the top of her jeans and I noticed it was the green-purple color of a bruise as well. _What happened to her?_ I thought. _Our typical killers don't have bruises like this. Then again, our usual killers aren't teenagers._ She opened her mahogany eyes and quickly shut them only to open them more slowly a few seconds later. _That's my cue to start._

POV the girl

When I woke up, the first things I realized was: I was handcuffed, my hands were behind the chair, and my already sore muscles did not like that. I opened my eyes and immediately squeezed them shut against the harsh light. The bright light and the effects of the sedative were making my head hurt. I reopened my eyes, slowly this time, and took everything in. Not that there was much, just a metal table in front of me and a chair behind that, the one way window to my left, the metal door next to the window, and the surveillance camera in the corner. It looked like an interrogation room. I'd never been in one before but I'd read enough books and seen enough movies to know that an interrogation room looked, at least vaguely, like this. A silver haired man came in with a manila file and sat in the other seat. He looked familiar, I felt like I should know him for some reason but I couldn't pinpoint why. I decided that if this was truly an interrogation, then I was going to play hard to get and not say a word until I felt I had the upper hand. In the fanfiction I used to read before I found that... thing, my favorite teen spy would always play it cool until he could call some prestigious contact and get out of trouble. I had no one to contact. I knew the truth but who would believe me? All the evidence pointed to me. He set that up well. Besides Meanwhile, the silver haired man just sat there watching my face.

"Hello my name is Special Agent Gibbs, you are at NCIS Headquarters. Do you know why you were brought here?" He questioned. _Oh. That's where I am. That's why he looked so familiar. I must be in an alternate universe, not alternate place or time._ I thought. Again, my thoughts must have been plainly written on my face because he just watched with a weird look on his face.

"You are here for the suspected murder of petty officer Peter Danver and his wife Caroll Danver." Gibbs broke into my thoughts as he opened the file. Inside were photos of a man and a woman, presumably Mr. and Mrs. Danver, each with a bloody bullet hole decorating the center of their forehead. I kept examining the gruesome photos, anything was better than looking into those piercing blue eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked, braking the silence yet again. I just stared.

"Say something!" The agent yelled and hit the table with a fist. My head throbbed again and I flinched in response. I felt my eyes widen but I refused to look up.

"Well, since you are so intent at seeing your bloody work, I guess I will just leave you to it. I'll come back when you're ready to talk." Gibbs said in a level voice and walked out.

 _These two people were my captor's enemies? These were the ones he killed?_ I thought. I twisted my arms up and over my body before laying them in my lap. This was so much more comfortable than being with my hands behind the chair. I continued to think about my situation until, at some point, I fell asleep with my head on the table.

 **Feedback Please! Tell me what you think(nicely please) otherwise how can I improve?**

—VickiG


	2. Ch 2: Genima

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

POV Gibbs

I left the file for our mystery girl to study. I would never admit it, but having someone so young look so comfortable in an interrogation room, then stare at the photos of two murders with so much interest, creeps me out. My emotions must have been playing across my face because when I walked over to Ziva, who was still standing by the window, she looked at me knowingly.

"She is an unusual child. Even some adults are too afraid of you to resist, but she just bit her mouth and bared it."

I corrected automatically "bit her tongue, Ziva"

"That's what I said" Ziva responded.

"Did Abby ever get a hit on the identity of this girl?"

"No, but we have to call her something."

"She's never going to tell us."

"Not when you are scaring her half to death. Any ideas for what to call her?"

"Maybe you should try getting something out of her. And while you're at it, why don't you and Abby come up with a few names to call her for now, I'm getting tired of calling her 'her'. You two would come up with the best girl's names."

"If I tell Abby about this girl, then she's going to want to meet our little mystery child."

"How does Abby not know about her yet?" I asked, totally confused.

"I did not mention to Abby that she was a child."

 _That makes sense. note to self: don't tell Abby how old the girl is,_ I thought. I studied the girl in interrogation room #03 once again. The... sleeping... girl in interrogation room #03. How she could sleep at such a time as this was a mystery to me, but there she was. Her head, now, resting on the table. Her breathing even. Her face, where it wasn't covered by a curtain of hair, was relaxed. No thoughts made themselves plainly visible for others to read like a book.

"Start working on what you're going to tell her, I want your questioning to be more successful than I was" I said quietly and walked out of the room.

POV the girl

I woke up to the sound of someone opening the door. _I gotta stop doing that_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from the table. Note to self: _interrogation rooms are not the best place to take a nap._ The woman who walked in the door had dark tan skin and straight black hair tied back in a high ponytail. I knew exactly who this was as soon as I saw her. Ziva Davids, ex-Mossad. _Assassin_. I knew she could kill me at least seven different ways with a pencil if she felt like it. I went absolutely still. Ziva must have seen the difference in me because she started studying me harder.

"Hello, my name is Ziva. What is your name?" She asked and leaned comfortably on the table.

Silence.

"If you will not tell me your name then what am I supposed to call you?"

Silence.

"Why were you at the Danver's house yesterday night?"

 _Does she really think she is going to get anything out of me?_

"Why are you covered in bruises?"

 _Why I have these bruises and why he gave them to me are none of your business_ I thought. I must have done something to alert her because she watched me intently, trying to gather information.

"Do you like these photos?" She changed the topic and gestured to the file on the table. "They are going to cost you several years locked away so I hope it was worth it to you. Do not think you will get off the hook just because you are young. However, if you decide to cooperate with us, you may get a lighter sentence." Ziva coaxed. She continued to talk to me and ask me questions for a while, I couldn't tell for sure because there was no clock in the room. When she finally got up and left, I had successfully and thoroughly annoyed with my behavior. Truth be told, I was glad to be done with the questions, but now that she was gone, I didn't have anything to do. That's really not a good thing, as I have ADHD. Staying still while Ziva was in the room was easy, with 'try not to threaten the assassin or make her want to hurt you' as incentive, anything would be easy. I looked around the room for something to do and my eyes fell on the file.

POV Ziva

The girl was a complete clam. When I walked in she had a deer in headlights look that I though was odd but that faded into boredom as I talked. She kept up her stiff guarded posture, however, I had never met someone who acted like her. She seemed more afraid of me than Gibbs. And only time she showed emotion, other than boredom and the initial fear, was when I mentioned her bruises but she didn't make a sound.

 _She is an enigma,_ I mused. A thought struck me, _I have a name for our little enigma._

I walked out of the interrogation room feeling annoyed at the girl's lack of conversation but glad that I had thought of a name for her.

POV Gibbs

I was in the observation room talking with Tony about the girl on the other side of the glass. The girl who continues to resist any attempt to get information from her. Ziva finally stood up and left, coming into the observation room to say something.

"Gibbs I have thought of a name for her" Ziva said when she entered the observation room.

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"Well? What have you come up with?" Gibbs responded.

"Genima" I said. "Let us name her Genima."

"Who is Jenny and what does this have to do with her mom?" Tony inquired.

"I assume 'Genima' means something?" Gibbs questioned.

"I keep thinking of how much of an enigma she is, so I switched some of the letters in 'enigma' and came up with 'Genima'" Ziva answered. "And Tony, I am not saying 'Jenny's ma', I am saying 'Geni-ma'." She clarified.

"Alright, at least now we have something to call her." Gibbs said. "It's late. Go home, get some sleep. And tell McGee to do the same."


	3. AN

Sorry I haven't been able to update! I've been really busy and as I was writing chapter three, I realized, some of the characters I was going to use didn't actually exist. So, I know I probably should have started watching the show before I started writing a fanfic for it, but I didn't. So now I am. I'm not abandoning this story though! Until I finish chapter 3... See ya later fellow readers!

VickiG


End file.
